James Bond/Bio
James Bond, code number 007, is a suave and well dressed Secret Service agent and considered the best special agent in the United Kingdom. Despite residing in London, Bond is active internationally and has worked closely with other intellegence agencies. Bond lost his parents at a young age in a tragic climbing accident in France and moved in with his aunt, Chairman, before moving to Scotland to attend Fettes College. Following his gradiution from the University of Geneva, he joined the Ministry of Defence shortly before the outbreak of World War II. Bond applied to M for a position within the Secret Service. Though he did not get the posistion, Bond quickly rose up the ranks within MI6 and gained fame for being one of their best opratives. In combat, Bond makes use of both conventional weapons and gadgets that either acted as espionage tools or covert weaponry that are disguised as ordianry objects. He has also been trained in several forms of martial arts. His natural charismaand suave nature makes it easy for him to infiltrate high society and convince others to give him sensative information. __TOC__ Battle vs. Jason Bourne (by Samurai234) In the streets of Britain, James Bond has been given an assignment, take out and/or capture the rouge ex-C.I.A. agent Jason Bourne. Bond walks into the second story of a building pulls out his Dragunov sniper rifle and stares the barrel for him. Meanwhile, Bourne is walking toward an alley that is near the building Bond is sniping from. Bond, having identified his target, fires a shot from his rifle and hits Bourne in his abdomen. Bourne rolls behind a trashcan as Bond fired another shot, missing. Bourne pulled his Keppeler & Fritz KS II Precision and fired back. Bond was able to run from the window before the bullet hit the area he was at. Not sure if his opponent is dead or not, Bourne puts his sniper rifle in his bag and switched it for his Bushmaster Dissipator AR-15 and MP5A3. Bourne opened the door of the building, and set the MP5 A3 as a doorstop. Bond pops out from the stairway and fires his AKS-74U at the C.I.A. agent. Bourne fires back and hits Bond his thight. Bond rolls behind the desk, and grabs a Browning Auto 5 and fires at Bourne. Bourne manages to avoid the shot, but of the shots hit the AR-15, rending it useless. Bourne picks up MP5A3 off the floor and fires at Bond, who runs up the stairs. Bourne fires at him, until he runs out of bullets. Bourne sees a nearby hunting shotgun and sees that it's loaded. Bourne runs up the stairs, and sees Bond with a UMP-9. The two spies fire at each other until they both run out of ammo, so they both decide to pull out their pistols. Bond and Bourne both keep firing at each other until they both out of ammo. Bond pulls out a Fairbairn-Sykes Dagger while Bourne pulls out a Retractable Knife. Bond stabs down three times, but Bourne manages to avoid the strikes. Bourne stabs back, but is countered. Bourne punches Bond in the face, and the two prepares to fight in hand-to-hand. Bond does a flying kick and knocks Bourne back. Bond tries to punch Bourne in the face, but Bourne grabs his hand, and kicks the MI6 agent in the stomach. Bourne runs in to finish him off, but Bond rolls out the way, and lands a hard on Bourne's face. Bourne hits the wall so hard, he is knocked unconscious. Later, Bourne is put in a police truck to be interrogated later. Seeing this, Bond pulls out a cigarette and smokes it, glad that this mission was a success. WINNER: JAMES BOND Expert's Opinion Both men were great warriors, but what made the difference in here were the enemies that Bond has fought in the past. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Indiana Jones (by Wassboss) James bond is walking through a valley trying to stay out of view in case he is spotted by a sniper. Indiana jones is also walking around trying to find a rare jewel incrusted necklace with a big diamond in the middle. Meanwhile bond gets his hand caught in a strange necklace. As he turns to pull his hand out of it he notices it is covered in jewels. “Step away from the necklace” says Indiana jones pointing his Lewis automatic machine gun at him. Bond thinking Indiana has been hired to kill him slowly turns round with his hands up. “That’s right” jones says “don’t mess with me”. Bond suddenly throws some dust, he picked up before, right at indiana’s face temporally disorientating him giving him enough time to grab the necklace and leap behind a rock. Indiana wildly fires his gun spraying the nearby rocks with bullets. Once he regains his vision he begins to search for bond. Bond peeks up over the rock his is hiding behind and fires a rocket at indiana, who just manages to dodge it, and ducks back down as a barrage of bullets fly over his head. Having run out of bullets indiana pulls out his colt revolver and walks over to bonds hiding place. He crouches by it before leaping over and firing a bullet at the now bare ground. He scratches his head and then hears a movement behind him. He duck just as a bullet puts a hole in his hat. “Dammit” says bond as indiana turns and fires back. Bond jumps behind a rock and waits until the firing stops then jumps up and fires his walther PPK and manages to knock off indiana’s hat before being forced back down again. Suddenly indiana runs out of bullets. He pulls out a couple of bullets but before he can put them in he feels the cold barrel of bond’s walther PPK on the back of his neck. “Well I guess I won” bond says smiling “no one can beat me”. “Just shut up and get it over with it” Say indiana. Bond just laughs and pulls the trigger. “Dammit” says bond as indiana jones pulls out his machete and swipes up just missing bonds head. “You should really make sure you have enough bullets before charging in like that” say indiana making another lunge at bond. Bond jumps back and pulls out his dagger “no need to brag about it” he says circling indiana. He suddenly lunges forward catching indiana off guard and cutting his jacket. Indiana brings his machete down on bond but he is to quick and doges out of the way and cuts his hand. Indiana is shocked by bonds speed and it takes him a moment to realise he has been hit. When he dose he drops the machete and clutches his hand holding back a cry of pain. Bond kicks him in the back and he falls to the ground still holding his injured hand. Bond raises the dagger in the air holding it with two hands. “Prepare to die” he says manically. “No thank you” says indiana wand smacks bond in the face with his bull whip. Bond steps back in pain dropping the dagger. Indiana lasso’s his legs and pulls him to the ground. He then picks up his machete and prepares to plunge in into bonds chest. However bond fires the lazar out of his watch hitting Indiana in the face. Indiana falls over and bond picks up his dagger and once again prepares to stab him in the chest. Indiana remembers the spare colt revolver he keeps in is holster. He waits until bond brings the dagger down before whipping it out and firing a shot into bonds chest killing him. He then stands up and brushes the dirt off his coat, taking the necklace from bonds pocket and walking off says suddenly “ don’t mess with the best or you will end up like the rest”. WINNER: INDIANA JONES Expert’s Opinion Indiana won because of his superior weaponry and because bond relied more on stealth than Indiana did. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hex (by The Dark Shingami) TBA WINNER: JAMES BOND Expert's Opinion TBA To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Agent 47 (by TheRocker0325) The battle opens on a scene inside a giant MI6 Building. Inside, a room where a large monitor was, monitoring all of London. From the inside, the door opens, and a familiar face walks in: 007, otherwise known as James Bond. "Greetings Mr. Bond." Q says, sitting at the table. "What is my mission today?" James says as he sits down. Q points a remote at the screen, and the scene changes: A man's face appeared on the screen. "James, meet 47. Agent 47." "Agent for who?" Bond says. "A top secret organization known as the ICA, International Contracts Agency. He is a contract assassin. Probably the best one in the world. And he plans on killing the British Prime Minister tomorrow." "Why? Who wants him dead?" "The ICA, through a client they have. That is their job. When somebody wants somebody else dead, and they have the money, they contact ICA. And ICA sends this man, or another agent, to do the job. They have no prejudice, they don't take sides. They're only interest is money." "And its my job to stop him." "No, not just stop. This man needs to die for the crimes he has committed against practically every government in the U.N. You will arrive by parachute, sabotage the room he will be sniping from, and make sure he is dead when you arrive afterwards. Prevent the death of the British Prime Minister, and kill Agent 47. Good luck Bond. You have your briefing." James stands up to walk out of the room. "Bond, do not underestimate this man. He will have no trouble killing you, just as you should have no trouble killing him. He is well armed, and is an expert at disguise and using the environment to his advantage. Given the chance he could kill you 100 different ways." "Then I will kill him with 1 of 101." Bond leaves and prepares for his mission. The scene then opens on a helicopter over a parade going on in the streets of Britain. The scene pans to the interior of the Helicopter. Inside is Agent 47, loading his Agency Kazo TRG sniper rifle, and calling Diana Burnwood. "Diana, brief me." "His name is James Bond, otherwise known as 007. He is an agent for the MI6, the British intelligence agency. He has been sent to kill you because of the fake contract on the British Prime Minister. He is a very dangerous man. He will probably be the biggest challenge you have ever faced." "Nothing I can't handle Diana." "We all know that 47. But this one is different. He won't attack you directly at first. Expect booby traps in your 'Sniping' room. And be careful, he is more skilled at hand-to-hand than you." "More skilled than me at something, huh? We will see about that." "Wiring to money to your account now. Call me when the job is done." "47 out." 47 double checked that his Silverballers were loaded, and his syringe was full before the scene pans out to the Helicopter landing on top of a skyscraper overlooking the parade. He holsters his dual Silverballers, takes apart his Kazo and puts it in a suitcase with the rest of his gear, and walks in the building. On the other side of the building, James lands with a parachute. He walks into the building, takes the elevator to the 33rd floor and goes to a door. He uses his watch to hack the electronic lock and walks inside. He immediately puts a couple of booby trapped pens and cigarette's into the building, and replaces the lightbulbs with his special lightbulb bombs. He quickly exits the room and relocks the door before hacking the one right next to it, sitting inside and waiting with his AR-7 out and his X-ray glasses on, for 47 to walk in. Just as James had planned, 47 walks into the room shortly after. He sets his suitcase down onto the bed, not turning on the lights, and puts together his Kazo sniper before putting the suppressor on it, and putting the Knife in his pocket, the Syringe in his sleeve and the Garotte in his hand, and leaving the UMP on the bed open. He sat down on the desk and used the desk to balance the rifle while he aimed out the balcony at the Minister. "Damn, he didn't take the bait!" James remarked as he took off his glasses, walked out of his room, prepped his Tear Gas and quickly started to hack the door, but before the lock was even opened, 47 opened the door and took a jab at James with the syringe. James ducked and disarmed him quickly before throwing him onto the ground,, causing 47 to fall into the hallway. 47 grabbed the knife, attempting to stab James, but James pulled his PPK, preparing to shoot. 47 quickly tackled them both into the room again before Bond does a Judo grapple and throws 47 to the ground, pistol in hand, causing 47 to drop the Knife. 007 attempts to fire at 47, but just then 47 kicked out his kneecap, causing him to miss a shot as 47 dove for the UMP on the bed. He grabbed it, cocked it back, and fired a large volley of bullets at James's direction. James dove to the ground in front of the bed beforehand, and noticed the Kazo still on the desk. 47 leaned over the bed to shoot Bond, but Bond used his watch to burn 47's shooting hand, causing him to lose his aim and giving Bond enough room to run for the Kazo, before grabbing it and firing a large round from the hip at 47. 47 rolls off the other side of the bed before Bond fires, and while down there notices he fired a whole clip at Bond, and tosses aside the UMP as he pulls out his Silverballers. While Bond cocked the TRG back for another round, 47 leapt up and began firing at Bond. 007 responds by flipping the desk over, using it for cover against the bullets. Bond quickly throws the before-mentioned Tear Gas canisters into the room, making 47 run out of the room and close the door, but not before turning on the lights, causing shrapnel to fly everywhere as Bond hides under the desk, locked in with his own tear gas. "Oh dear." Bond remarks as he quickly opens the window before pointing his Piton gun at the window of the room he was in earlier. He shoots it before diving out of the window just in time for the Grappling Hook to catch the window sill. Bond begins to climb up the outside of the building, looking down for a split second, only to have his X-ray glasses fall from his head. He sighs before climbing up to the window. Bond opens it and climbs into the room. He looked into the room only to see 47 pointing Bond's own AR-7 at him, and shooting it at Bond, hitting him in the lower abdomen. Bond grabs the wound and winces in pain, but before 47 could shoot another bullet Bond pulled his Lanyard up and blew into it, throwing it at 47's feet. It exploded, causing the floor below 47 to explode and injuring 47's right leg severely. 47 falls to the floor below, as Bond stands above him, preparing to throw his throwing knife at him. 47, now only running off of raw adrenaline rolls back to the side, dodging the knife. Bond grabs his PPK and hops down to the floor below. 47, only having his Garotte left, conceals it and lays on his stomach as Bond walks up, PPK drawn as he begins to deliver the final shot. 47 quickly rolls over and grabs Bond's legs, tackling him to the ground one more time, using his full weight to pin Bond to the ground. He pulls his Garotte and wraps it around Bond's neck before he squeezes as hard as he can, drawing blood from Bond's neck. Bond struggles, and loses strength quickly. He drops the pistol and gasps for air, and just then remembers his watch. 007 brings his watch up and burns 47 in the left eye, causing him to scream in pain and stumble. Bond then cuts the Garotte with the laser and gasps for air in pain. 47 quickly grabs the PPK and holds it to Bond's forehead before pulling the trigger as hard as he can. "Access denied." A small voice comes from the pistol. "Invalid print." "What?!" 47 remarks in disbelief as Bond takes the momentary suprise to his advantage, flipping them over and pulling his own Garotte from the watch, wrapping it around 47's neck and squeezing as hard as he can. 47 struggles and starts turning blue from the loss of air. After 1-2 minutes 47 stops struggling, and his eyes roll back into his head as he dies. Bond rolls over to the side, breathing heavily as he clutches his wound. After a few moments he stands, struggling with the pain. "Q...Mission...Accomplished... Please, come pick me up...And get me a, uh-" "Martini. Shaken not stirred. Already have one here for you, 007. A helicopter is on its way." Bond walks out of the room, and looks back at 47 before grabbing his PPK and putting a round between his eyes just to make sure. "This was your final mission, Agent." Bond says as he walks into the hallway, holstering his pistol. WINNER: JAMES BOND! Expert's Opinion TBA To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Yuuji Kazami (by SPARTAN 119) Yuuji Kazami stood on the bridge of a container ship, CheyTac Intervention set on the still of a broken out window. On the other side of a ship, a certain agent in a tuxedo walked onto out for behind a shipping container. Yuuji placed the crosshairs over the target and pulled the trigger, firing a single shot. A fraction of a second before, before, however, James Bond rolled out of the way. The round from the CheyTac blew a hole in the lower deck of the ship. Bond took aim with an HK-416 assault rifle, firing a burst of fire, suppressing Yuuji for a moment while he ran behind a shipping container, then fired another burst, before again running from container to container. Yuuji tried to fire off two more shots, none of them hitting their intended target, before Bond fired off one last burst from his 416, before running into the door at the hatch of the bridge. Seeing this, Yuuji got out a Mark II grenade and tossed it down the stair well, landing on the deck right in front Bond. Bond jumped out of the hatch he had just entered, and took cover behind the bulkhead, shielding him from the grenade blast. 007 then drew his Walther P99 and entered the room, stair well, only to be greeted by a burst of fire from a SCAR-L. One of the rounds landed less than a foot from Bond, kicking up sparks as it struck the metal bulkhead. As he lined up a second burst, Yuuji Kazami heard something land at his feet. He looked down and spotted an apparently ordinary ballpoint pen at his feet. This split second distraction was further complicated when the pen exploded violently. Yuuji was lucky, the blast had not injured him, only stunned and deafened him for the few second Bond needed to climb up the stairs and enter the room, gun in hand. Kazami charged forward, and seized the Walther by the barrel and held the slide in place, preventing it from firing. He then kneed the MI-6 agent in the groin, causing him to ever so briefly recoil in pain as he was slammed against the bulkhead at the back the bridge. Yuuji then drew his combat knife, ready to finish off his the agent. "You know, Asako and I have a 'history' together", Bond said, in a voice that, if you didn't know he was an elite MI-6 agent, would seem surprisingly calm given his situation. Yuuji paused for a tiny fraction of a second at the name of his mentor, just long enough for Bond to point his watch laser and fire it right between Yuuji's eyes. The laser burned through his skull and into his brain, killing him instantly.... Or at least it would have if this was real... instead, it simply caused Yuuji's field of vision to be changed to read, "Thanatos Combat Simulation Program, Version 2.45", and below that, "Simulation Over- User Eliminated". Removing the virtual reality helmet from his head, Yuuji walked out of the chamber, to meet the agent whose virtual avatar he had been fighting moments before. It was Yuuji who spoke first: "Knowing Asako, I can't say that I am surprised!". And from what he knew of his British counterpart, Yuuji wondered what the meeting between Bond and a certain other J.B. was like! WINNER: James Bond Expert's Opinion Yuuji Kazami was an expert sniper and master of close combat, however, in spite of taking down a heavily armed nuclear terrorist, he still lacked the decades of combat experience that Bond had. While Kazami may have been marginally more skilled in certain areas, in the end, Bond's all-around combat expertise and resourcefulness in the heat of battle won him this victory. To seem the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. The Unknown Soldier (by LB&SCR) Prologue Abandoned Street, Berlin, Germany. This mission was fairly simple, at leat for Bond's standards. He was disguised as a go-between for a terrorist group who were making contact with a small time terrorist group based in East Germany. He'd been briefed that the real go-between had been delayed, and that he was to make as most of this oppurtunity as possible. Extract as much information as he could, and get out with as little violence as possible. He walked into the street, where a brown-haired man was sitting on a bench, apparently minding his own bussiness. Bond went and sat next to him, and then uttered some code-word he had been briefed on before taking the mission. It was right, as the man on the bench started talking and handing over information that was not originally intended for MI6. ---///---///--- BANG! BANG! The go-between gaped as he looked at a man who looked identically like him, and then fell to the ground, blood gushing out of several abdominal wounds. The man then holstered his Hi-Power as he started the direction the go-between had been heading. It took a bit of walking, but soon he reached the corner he needed to turn to reach his destination. He poked his head around the corner, and then jerked it back, and pressed himself against the wall. There is a second person there. He hadn't been informed of that. He redrew his Hi-Power, counted the rounds, before placing it back in his holster. He then turned the corner and walked out. Bond looked up at the man emerging. The go-between hadn't been so slow after all. He hadn't brought his PPK as that was his signature, so he had brought the S&W Centennial he kept, and stealthly moved a hand to the revolver. The man who was speaking to him looked up, and then at Bond, and then the man who was walking towards him. The walking man acted calmly as he approached, nodding politely at the both of them. Bond mind went racing, what should he do now? His cover was close to being blown, by no fault of his own at least. TBC Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. The Spy (Team Fortress 2) (by Wassboss) The Spy: James Bond: The vast wilderness of Siberia is the perfect place to have a military base it seems. Previously used by the Soviets for top secret and dubious missions it was abandoned after the breakup of the USSR. Or at least it was until five years ago when the Russians recommissioned it as tensions with the rest of the world has risen. Deep within the compound a Russian trooper goes about his regular patrol of the interior. Just as he’s finishing his route a man dressed in a tuxedo rounds the corner. The guard immediately raises his gun; nobody is supposed to be down here except for him or one of the other guards on duty. “Стоп! (Stop!)” he barks and the man does as he says. “Кто, черт возьми, ты? (Who the hell are you)” he asks. “I’m Agent 007 of Her Majesty’s Secret Service. I’m here to collect something for a, shall we say colleague of mine, and unfortunately you’re standing in my way”. The guard doesn’t understand a word of what the man is saying but he can tell he’s bad news. Before he can do anything however he feels a strong grip around his neck and he is dragged to the floor. He struggles, thrashing his legs around but it’s in vain and he soon lies unconscious on the floor. “Good work 008” Bond says as the agent drags the guard into a nearby storage cupboard. The two other MI6 agents join Bond and together the quartet continues their infiltration into the base. Luckily they manage to avoid any further guards and as they enter a small conference room, Bond stops and turns to the other agents. “This is where it becomes tricky gentlemen. Through this next door is the most important part of this base. The Russians have a briefcase stored in there which has highly secret information relating to various weapon prototypes they’ve been working on. It is our job to retrieve that information. 008 I need you to get into the control room and see if you can find out the code for the briefcase room. I’ll be collecting the briefcase, once I get to the room I’ll radio through to you to get the code. Understood?” 008 nods his head. “009 I’ll need you to keep watch here just in case anyone tries to come through here. 0010, I want you to patrol the inner perimeter and keep an eye on any guards or other personnel and let me know if any are heading my way. Does everyone understand?” The other agents all nod in agreement. “Well then,” Bond continues drawing his Walther “Let’s go!” ---- After half an hour of searching, Bond finally comes across the briefcase room. Checking around to make sure there is nobody about he holds his wrist up to his mouth and whispers into the radio. “008, have you got the code?” No response. “Repeat, 008 do you have the code?” Again nothing. “008 respond immediately.” Bond taps the device with his finger but it appears to be working fine. He gets a sinking feeling in the pit of his gut and nervously backtracks back to where he saw 008 enter the control room... ---- 009 paces the floor of the conference room. He’s heard footsteps walk past the door but as of yet nobody has actually come into the conference room. He looks down for a second to check his handgun and he looks back up just as a man walks through the door. Without hesitating 009 shoots him twice in the chest and the man slumps back against the wall . He walks over to the body and is surprised to find the man is not dressed in the Russian army uniform or even in the lab coats of the scientists; he’s wearing a blue suit and has a blue ski mask covering his face. Out of curiosity 009 searches the man and in the breast pocket he finds a folded up picture. Unfolding it he looks on in shock at a picture of a briefcase, the exact brief case they are here to retrieve. “Why would he have a picture of this? Unless...” 009 realises that this man is here to steal the briefcase just like they are. “And I doubt he came alone.” The agent hurries off to warn Bond. ---- Bond nudges open the door of the control room and scans it pistol raised. He sees 008 sitting in a seat by one of the control panels, looking down at something. He hurries over to him. “Why the hell aren’t you responding to your radio?” he hisses but doesn’t get a response. “008, answer me.” However as he gets closer it becomes apparent why he hasn’t been responding. He’s not looking down at something, his head is slumped over and his throat has been slit . “That is not good” mutters Bond and just at that moment he catches movement out of the corner of his eye. He swings his pistol around but it is knocked out of his hand before he can shoot and a blade flashes past his hand. It nicks his finger and draws blood and Bond takes a step back as a man holding a butterfly knife advances on him. Bond draws his own dagger and prepares to fight. ---- 009 hurries through the corridors, occasionally having to duck into a room to avoid a passing patrol. As he passes a particular door he hears quite a commotion coming from inside. Gently pressing the door open he sees two men fighting within. He recognises one immediately as Bond and he swings his knife at the assailant who twists out of the way and responds with a nasty uppercut which knocks Bond to the ground. 009 is quick to react and bursts through, downing the attacker with a precise headshot. He rushes over to his fellow MI6 colleague and reaches out his hand to help him up but is waved away. “I came to warn you 007, we’re not the only ones here to steal the briefcase, and I’ve just had to kill another one back in the conference room.” He glances over at the dead attacker and is surprised to see that it is none other than 0010. “What the hell is going on here?” he says confused and turns to find himself staring down the barrel of a pistol, a grinning ski-masked face behind that. “Merci Beaucoup” says the Spy as he pulls the trigger. ---- Meanwhile back in the control room Bond and another spy are locked into vicious combat with Bond makes use of his longer blade to keep his assailant from getting too close. Without warning the spy lunges forward and catches him off guard, making him trip over his own feet. Pinning him down the spy tries to stab him with his butterfly knife with Bond desperately trying to keep the blade at bay but despite his best efforts the knife is being pressed closer and closer to his jugular. Suddenly remembering his watch he activates the firing mechanism and a dart shoots out and right into the spy’s eye, killing him instantly. Bond pushes the body off of him and dusts himself down. “Looks like you’ve got something in your eye” he says coolly. Just as he is about to leave he notices a piece of paper scrunched up in 008’s hand with a four digit code written on it. Bond smiles. “Thanks 008” he says, showing respect to his former comrade. Hurrying back to the briefcase room he punches in the code and enters. Inside sits a large desk with a bright orange briefcase lying on top of it. Bond snaps open the straps and looks on in satisfaction at the documents within, with blueprints for weapons whose destructive capabilities are beyond what he can ever imagine. “I think zat belongs to me.” Bond freezes. “Turn around slowly,” the voice continues and he does as instructed. “Now pass me ze briefcase.” Bond tosses the briefcase to the man and he bends down to pick it up, not for a moment taking his eyes, or the revolver he has pointed at him for that matter, off Bond. “Before you kill me, could I ask that I have one last cigarette?” he asks. “I don’t see ze harm in zat” Bond carefully takes out his cigarette holder and takes one out, striking a match with his other hand. He lights it and takes a long drag. As he lowers the cigarette from his mouth a rocket flies out of the lit end and hits the spy right in the chest, leaving behind a smoking smouldering crater. Bond casually strolls over and picks up the briefcase. “Haven’t you heard? Smoking kills,” he says smugly and is about to walk out of the room when another man in a lab coat enters the room. ” Что это? Кто ты? Что вы делаете...(What is this? Who are you? What are you doing wi-)" the Russian begins but Bond clubs him over the head with the briefcase. “I’d better get out of here before he wakes up,” Bond says stepping over the unconscious scientist. Making his way back through the winding corridors of the inner compound he finds himself back at the conference room. But as he enters the room he finds that he is not alone... “Well, well, well what do we have here?” The Spy says as he takes a drag on his cigar. “It looks like zees documents are more valuable that I thought. And who exactly might you be?” “The name’s Bond. James Bond. And these documents are far too important for someone like you to get their hands on.” “Oh no, zees are not for me, Monsieur Bond. I am merely a mercenary for hire and my employer is very interested in the contents of zat briefcase there.” “Well I’m afraid I can’t let that happen,” says Bond drawing his revolver and levelling at the Spy “These are only for the eyes of Her Majesty’s Secret Service.” The Spy chuckles. “I had a feeling you might say zat.” He flicks the cigar onto the floor. “Very well then, let us dance.” With that the Spy disappears and Bond fires off several shots but they only leave a hole in the wall behind. Dropping his now empty revolver he draws his dagger and readies himself for an attack. After a few seconds he wonders if the Spy has just run off when he hears a loud whooshing noise coming from behind. He swings round and rakes the dagger across the Spy’s suit, tearing it and catching him off guard. He quickly composes himself however and flicks his butterfly knife at him but it is blocked so he follows it up with an elbow which rocks Bond’s head back. Advancing on him he jabs forward with his knife and catches him in the shoulder. Hissing in pain Bond swipes with his own dagger and it whistles past the Spy’s throat and is enough to make him back up a bit. “I didn’t expect you to be zis good with a knife,” the Spy says impressed. Suddenly a siren rings out, piercing the tense silence between the two. “Oh dear, it would seem our little theft has not gone unnoticed.” The sound of heavy footsteps echoes in the corridor. Bond tries to escape back out into the main portion of the compound but hears footsteps coming that way as well. “Well it looks like it’s time for me to make my escape. Au revoir Mon ami.” And with that the Spy disappears just as a squad of Russian troopers burst into the room from either side. “Не двигайтесь! Попасть на землю! (Don’t move! Get on the ground!),” one of the troopers shouts and Bond obliges, putting his hands behind his head and kneeling on the ground. He glances over at where he put the briefcase down but it is nowhere to be seen. One of the troopers handcuffs him and they lead him away to an interrogation room. ---- 2 Days Later Sitting in a carriage on the Trans-Siberian Railway the Spy sips from a glass of Cognac as the wilderness flashes by the window. The man sat opposite him is reading a newspaper and the Spy glances over and recognises the face of James Bond on the front cover. The headline reads; RUSSIA EXECUTES BRITISH SPY: Relations between Russia and Great Britain thrown into turmoil after the death of a MI6 agent. ' The Spy smiles to himself and rests his hand on the briefcase lying on the seat next to him. “Mieux vaut toi que moi mon ami ''(Better you than me my friend)” '''Winner: The Spy Expert's Opinion While both were tied in terms of firearms what enabled the Spy to win was his more useful gadgets in the Invisibility Watch and Disguise Kit. Bond's gadgets were very situational and had less practical usage especially in the scenario where the Spy's stealth based gadgets helped him avoid detection. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios